Ytsumi, el planeta distante
by neko kawaii - yuri fan forever
Summary: Una historia de un viaje, una joven con un camino confuso, un encuentro , un amor y cosas inesperadas
1. El comienzo inesperado

En un lugar distante a la Tierra en la que habitamos, se encuentra un planeta llamado Ytsumi muy parecido a la Tierra. Los habitantes de dicho planeta son diferentes a los habitantes de la Tierra (seres humanos). Entre los habitantes de Ytsumi se encuentran hombres y mujeres lobos, vampiros, angeles, demonios, dragónes y otras especies de criaturas, sin embargo hay una especie muy parecida físicamente a los humanos llamados Elementiums, son aquellos que son capaces de dominar un elemento (agua, tierra, fuego, aire, etc). Y son buscados por todos los habitantes de dicho planeta por sus habilidades muy exóticas. También hay seres humanos pero en cantidades muy bajas, ya que Ytsumi no es un planeta adecuado para su existencia, y sus físicos son muy diferentes a los de un humano promedio por las condiciones de Ytsumi.

En este planeta habita nuestra personaje principal, Asami Ulstamir, una joven que vive con sus padres en un campo cercano a una ciudad, en donde Asami va al colegio. Asami es una joven chica de 18 años, alta, con pelo castaño, ojos verdes y una bella sonrisa, sus padres son un demonio (padre) y un ángel (madre) y sorprendentemente Asami no es ninguna de aquellas especies, a diferencia de sus hermanos que son o angeles o demonios. Pero para ella esto no posee importancia.

Como todos los días Asami fue al colegio acompañada de sus hermanos pero en el medio del camino se desmayó y su hermano mayor llevó junto con otro de sus hermanos a su hermana al hospital, en donde una médica la llevó hacia una nueva habitación disponible, allí luego de unas horas Asami se levantó, sin darse cuenta de lo que habia sucedido, notó que su cuerpo poseía algo diferente, no exterior sino que interiormente, como una especie de energía que recorría todo su cuerpo; como una especie de electricidad, se levantó y intento apagar la luz y una chispa del tamaño de un tigre salto sobre ella y misteriosamente no le causó ningun daño sino que aquella energía la rodeaba como una especie de manto. Efectivamente ella podia controlar la electricidad, no sabia como reaccionar ni a quien contarselo, estaba desesperada y asustada, cuando su hermano mayor, Mastic irrumpió en la habitación, y Asami rápidamente devolvió la electricidad a su lugar.

Mastic:-¿ Cómo te encuentras?- preocupado preguntó.

Asami:- Bien- mintió.

Cardenium:- Me alegro- dijo el demonio.

Asami:- Gracias por todo hermanos-

Doctora:- Dejame revisarte.-

Asami:- Sii-dudó.

Doctora:- Esto es extraño. ¿Haz estado en contacto recientemente con electricidad? -

Asami:- No, no lo creo- mintió.

Doctora :- Ya veo, lo digo porque, tu posees una estática muy elevada, lo cual es muy raro.-

Mastic :- ¿ Qué significa eso doctora? - preguntó asustado.

Doctora :- Realmente no lo sé, nunca había tratado un caso similar a este, es muy particular.- confusa.

Todos se quedaron mudos. Asami no sabia que responder ni hacer, entonces fue cuando le dijo a la doctora que recordó que se había electrocutado cuando apenas era un bebé y que misteriosamente habia sobrevivido.

Doctora :- Ya veo. -

Cardenium :- Si es cierto recuerdo aquel día todos pensamos que moririas ya que un corazón no esta preparado para recibir semejante descarga, ya que recuerdo que estabamos en el río y un rayo golpeó el agua, pero desafortunadamente tu seguias en ella, entonces el rayo te golpeó.-recordó.

Doctora :- Esto es muy extraño, ese rayo que te golpeó debe de haber activado alguna especie de energía mística en tu interior, ya que todavia por tus venas corre electricidad. - dijo con asombro.

Asami :- ¿Acaso eso no es imposible?- preguntó.

Doctora :- Si pero lo más probable es que tu seas el Elementium de la electricidad-afirmo.

Asami :- Esto es imposible, ninguno de mis padres tiene relación alguna con ellos. ¿ Como es posible?- asustada.

Doctora :- Los Elementiums son personas cuyos poderes son entregados por la naturaleza misma, estos poderes no son hereditarios. Y al parecer la naturaleza te escogió a ti como la guardiana de dicho elemento.

Asami :- P...pero ¿por que yo?-

Doctora :- No lo sé-

Sus hermanos estaban paralizados asi que no pudieron decir ni una palabra ambos estaban blancos como un papel, y sorprendidos por lo que habian escuchado.

Doctora :- Asami debes tener mucho cuidado, de ahora en mas mucha gente ira tras de ti por tu poder, ya sea para obtenerlo o para usarte como entretenimiento, debes cuidarte mucho.- advirtió.

Luego de agradecer por todo los hermanos y Asami se retiraron. En el camino a casa, pensaron como comunicarselo a sus padres sin matarlos.

Mastic :- Debemos comunicarselo, yo opino que Asami sea quien se lo diga.- con seriedad.

Cardenium:- Asami, ¿Qué piensas decirles?.-

Asami :- Que su hija es una protectora de el elemento eléctrico y que soy una amenaza para toda la familia - bromeó.

Cardenium y Mastic :- Bueno no te enojes-

Asami :- Como no voy a hacerlo, ¡soy un fenómeno!-

Ambos hermanos callaron.

Llegaron a casa y todos preocupandose por el estado de Asami.

Asami :- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse. Tengo algo importante que comunicarles.-

Todos callaron y pusieron atención, en especial sus padres.

Asami :- Bien, gracias. Ahora los que le queria decir es que...-

Asami :- Soy un Elementium, soy el Elementium de la electricidad.-

Todos se asombraron. Nadie sabia que decir.

Padre:- Asami en tu estado actual eres una amenaza para nosotros.- dijo friamente.

Madre:- Asami lamento esto pero ya no puedes vivir aqui, ademas ya eres lo suficientemente grande para vivir sola-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Asami :- Lo sé, me iré ya que no quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa.- afirmó con madurez.

Mastic :- Yo acompañaré a Asami en su nueva vida, es mi deber como hermano mayor-afirmó el joven ángel.

Cardenium :- Yo también, de ahora en más protegeremos a Asami como los hermanos mayores que somos.- afirmó.

Asami :- Gracias pero yo puedo sola por mi cuenta, además estarian en constante peligro y no quiero eso para ustedes, porque los amo al igual que toda mi familia- dijo sollozando.

Cardenium y Mastic :- No importa hermana, es lo que nosotros queremos y además viviremos una gran aventura junto a ti, dalo por hecho.-

Asami los abrazó fuertemente y sus padres aprovaron la propuesta de los hermanos.

Y así es como nuestra aventura comienza.

Continuará...


	2. Los Elementiums

A continuación les hablaré sobre que son los Elementiums

Los Elementiums son seres capaces de controlar e interactuar con un elemento en específico ( fuego, aire, tierra, agua, electricidad, metal, etc). Sus habilidades son muy especiales no hay manera de obtenerlas, solo la naturaleza puede confiartelas, pero para eso debes ser una persona ejemplar o una persona muy simple (Asami). Estas habilidades no pueden ser extraidas de el individuo, una vez que este fallece dichas habilidades desaparecen. Esto hace de los Elementiums personas exóticas para los habitantes de Ytsumi, esta es una de las razones por la que son buscados por gente que comercializa con el entretenimiento, pero los Elementiums no son objeto de diversión, o no deberían serlo.

Otro dato muy importante es, si los Elementiums usan dichos poderes para otro próposito que no sea el proteger a los inocentes, dichos poderes le son arrebatados por la naturaleza.

Los Elementiums poseen una caracteristica muy extraordinaria, una vez que se ponen en contacto con su elemento sus energias son recuperadas inmediatamente.

Se cree que si un Elementium domina profesionalmente su elemento y es de confianza para la naturaleza, entonces la misma le entregará la habilidad de poder controlar otro elemento. Ningun Elementium registrado ha podido hacer dicha tarea, ya que nunca un Elementium dominó al 100% su elemento. Pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Los Elementiums ya no se muestran públicamente como lo solían hacer en el pasado, ya que temen por su vida.

Cada uno de ellos posee un animal protector, al cual debe encontrar, para poder saber dominar completamente su elemento. Ya que este animal esta relacionado completamente con este elemento, dicho guardián puede elegir si acompañar a aliado o no. Nunca un Elementium regresó del duro sendero para encontrar a dicho protector.

Los Elementiums solo poseen un deber principal: proteger la vida en Ytsumi.

Y dos deberes secundarios: Mantener el equilibrio en Ytsumi y hacer cumplir las leyes de la vida.


	3. El Elementium anciano

Todo ya estaba listo, habian empacado lo necesario: ropa, dinero, comida y por las dudas una especie de carpa automática.

Los hermanos ya se habian despedido de la familia solo faltaba que Asami bajase de su habitación y saludase. Y así lo hizo la joven, saludo a sus hermanos pequeños y a sus padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego de esta emotivo saludo, partieron. Ya habían decidido hacia donde partir, donde según una historia, el Elementium más anciano habitaba, Asami estaba muy confusa y de esta forma intentaba aclarar sus ideas, le preguntaria al sabio anciano todas las dudas que se le cruzasen por su revuelta cabeza. Pero el problema se mostraba en el sitio donde habitaba el anciano, para llegar allí deberian recorrer un camino muy duro. Ya que debian cruzar uno de los lugares más peligrosos para un Elementium, un sector en donde los bandidos imponen las leyes, Ascardia. Este lugar esta fuera de la ley de todo rey o gobernador, allí la justicia está en manos de los ladrones y estafadores. Por lo tanto si ellos notaban que Asami era un Elementium no dudarían ni un segundo en dudar en secuestrarla para venderla por una gran suma de Mitis (dinero ytsumiano). Por sus tan valorizadas habilidades. El plan era pasar incógnitamente por esa ciudad y no llamar nunca la atención, por prevención ya que no querian estar en una situación desfavorable para Asami, solo debian quedarse allí por un día y al siguiente ya habrían llegado a la montaña en donde el anciano vivía. Igualmente los hermanos portaban armas de defensa personal ( una katana y varias kunais). En caso de no poder evitar confrontamiento con los despreciables bandidos.

Llegaron a las puerta de esa tan desprecoable ciudad, y la primera impresión no fue nada buena, un sendero de bienvenida lleno de cadáveres y sangre. A Asami esto le dio repugnancia esntonces decidió no mirar. Los tres se colocaron sus capuchas para esconder sus identidades. Recorrieron la ciudad en busca de un hotel o algo similar, encontraron unas cabañas en donde se podrían alojar, entraron a la recepción de las mismas y un joven muchacho los atendió.

Muchacho:- Bienvenidos ¿En que los puedo ayudar?- preguntó gentilmente.

Mastic :- Hola, queriamos saber si hay alguna cabaña vacía en la que podamos descansar solo por una noche, es todo lo que necesitamos, se lo agradeceriamos mucho.-

Muchacho:- Si hay una la cabaña 15, ¿Les parece bien?-

Cardenium :- Si muchas gracias.- dijo y le entrego el dinero por la cabaña.

El muchacho los guió hacia la cabaña, se las enseño, les dijo los horarios de cena y desayuno y se depidió dejandolos a solas.

Mastic :- Fue muy servicial y gentil aquel hombre para ser de aquí- sorprendido.

Asami :- Si tienes razón, pero no hay que confiarse demasiado en estos lugares.-

Cardenium :- Tienes razón, pero Mastic también.-

Mastic :- Dejemoslo así ya que no formalizaremos demasiado con él no tenemos planeado quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí.-

Ambos asintieron con sus cabezas.

Ya era tarde, cenaron y fueron a dormir. Todo iba según lo planeado.

Se levantaron temprano al día siguiente y agradecieron por todo al joven y se marcharon rumbo hacia la montaña Loctas (hogar de el Elementium más anciano). Pero en el camino los hermanos vieron como un bandido intentaba robar a una dama y a su hija, Cardenium no pudo soportar tal acto y tomó la katana y se dirigió hacia el asaltante, Mastic no pudo detenerlo asi que solo tomó a Asami y se escondieron tras una pared.

Cardenium enfrentó al bandido, ganandole y defendiendo a las mujeres. Pero esto fue observado por un grupo de bandidos cercanos quienes registraron a Cardenium como un estorbo y planearon una forma de eliminarlo.

Ya casi fuera de la ciudad, los hermanos sufrieron una emboscada por parte de los bandidos, Mastic y Cardenium se colocaron delante de Asami en posición protectora. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, se encontraban peleando y Asami no sabia que hacer, entonces como un impulso natural, lanzó un ataque eléctrico hacia los bandidos, los cuales ya no podian mover su cuerpo. Entonces rápidamente Mastic y Cardenium tomaron unos caballos que se encontraban allí y los montaron a altas velocidades, alejandose de aquel lugar.

Depués de unas horas llegaron finalmente a Loctas aquella magnífica montaña similar al paraíso; poseía cascadas gigantes, aguas cristalinas, una vegetación muy bella y un aire muy puro. A lo lejos Cardenium visualizó una casa, en donde seguramente viviría el Elementium. Bajaron de los caballos, ya que parecían muy agotados, los dejaron beber y comer. Decidieron que debían escalar la montaña a pie. Todos se alistaron y partieron hacia la larga caminata.

Ya habia oscurecido, les faltaba un tramo muy corto para llegar, pero estaban muy agotados, sobre todo Asami.

Mastic :- Nesecitamos llegar solo un esfuerzo final hermanos.-

Cardenium asintió pero Asami se desmayó sin previo aviso. Cardenium y Mastic la cargaron en sus hombros y la llevaron hacia la vivienda del sabio.

Una vez allí Mastic tocó la puerta, entonces un simpático viejito lo atendió.

Mastic :- Por favor precisamos de su ayuda.-

El anciano dejó que entrasen y recostaran a la chica en un futón, la atendieron.

Viejo:- ¿ Por qué se encuentra aquí muchachos?- preguntó

Cardenium :- Es por nuestra hermana ella necesita preguntarle algunas cosas maestro.-

Hacieron una reverencia hacia el anciano.

Anciano:- Se equivocan yo no soy ningún maestro y no tengo nada que enseñarle a esta jovencita- negó.

Mastic :- Ya sabemos que usted es un Elementium y necesitamos que con su sabiduría, guíe a nuestra hermana por el buen camino.-

Anciano:- Ese es mi antiguo yo me niegó profundamente a volver a revivir aquel trágico pasado.-

El anciano se retiró de la habitación.

Luego de 2 hora Asami recuperó su conciencia y ya se sentia mejor. Entonces pidió estar a solas con el anciano.

Anciano :- ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? -

Asami :- Asami Ulstamir y ¿usted? -

Anciano :- Yo me llamo Nimitos Altis.-

Nimitos:- ¿ Por qué acudes a mi?-

Asami :- Porque necesito saber que debo hacer con mis poderes y como entrenarme para ello.-

Nimitos:- Los Elementiums somos creados para proteger a los inocentes de los despiadados, como tu hiciste con tus hermanos, o eso me contaron.-

Asami :- Ya veo ¿Podría entrenarme?-

Nimitos :- No ese ya no es mi problema niña, yo ya dejé eso en el pasado-

Asami :- Por favor solo enseñeme lo básico-

Nimitos :- De acuerdo pero tu elemento es diferente al mio, el mio es el fuego azul y el tuyo la electricidad no se como enseñar a controlar eso- explico.

Asami :- Esta bien solo enseñeme las posturas de su control y trataré de adaptarlas a el mio- con entusiasmo.

Continuará...


	4. El Guardián

Dicho una vez esto, esperaron a que la salud de Asami se regularizara.

Y así empezó el entretenimiento de Asami. El anciano le demostó como él hacia fuego control. Asami al ver esto imaginó las mismas posturas pero adaptadas en el control de la electricidad.

Pasaron dos semanas Asami aprendió todo lo que pudo del maestro. Se despidieron de él.

Nimitos :- Asami si deseas saber más sobre tu elemento te recomindo que visites al guardián de el mismo el podra explicarte más plenamente el concepto de que es la electricidad de forma espiritual y como volverte una con ella.

Asami :- Eso pretendo hacer maestro.

Nimitos le entrego una túnica legendaria, de esta forma el protector la reconoceria como portadora y defensora de dicho elemento.

Nimitos :- El guardián de mi elemento, el fuego azul, era un dragón el cual no pude conocer, identificativo de aquel elemento. Pero no recuerdo que forma posee el tuyo. Sin embargo hay un libro en la gran ciudad de Ritsumia, que cuenta la leyenda de los mismos y donde encontrarlos, buscalo en la gran biblioteca de dicha ciudad y ve a por él.- animó el anciano.

Los tres hermanos asintieron con sus cabezas.

De camino a aquella ciudad utópica, se encontraron con unos bandidos, que querían vengar a sus compañeros. Estaban rodeados, pero Asami podría vencerlos con sus nuevas habilidades. De pronto los bandidos ataron a Asami con unos cables que no permitían que ella pudiese hacer uso de aquellas habilidades, ella luchó e intentó liberarse pero estos intentos fueron en vano lo único que logró fue gastar energias y lastimarse. Se encontraban en un gran problema, pero de repente casi como un milagro, una flecha atravezó a uno de ellos y así sucedio sucesivamente con cada uno de ellos. Formando una línea de cuerpos. Una persona encapuchada fue quien las lanzó y la misma se acercó a Asami y la desató devolviendole su completa movilidad.

Cardenium, Asami y Mastic :- Gracias.

Persona misteriosa:- Ni hay de que, este tipo de personas también son mis enemigos.

Asami estaba lastimada en sus muñecas y cuello, por los intentos de liberación. La persona misteriosa se dió cuenta de esto y curó con unas vendas las heridas.

Persona misteriosa:- ¿Hacia donde se dirigen?

Mastic :- Hacia Ritsumia. ¿ Podrías acompañarnos hasta allí o guiarnos?, ya que Asami no se encuentra en óptimas condiciones como para defenderse si volviesen a atacar.

Persona misteriosa :- Sí.

Y así lo hizo, en el caminó se dio cuenta de las especiales habilidades de Asami.

Persona misteriosa :- Debes tener más cuidado, ahora que saben tu punto débil deberias cuidarte más, ¿Eres el Elementium de la electricidad no?

Asami :- Si, me llamo Asami Ulstamir.

Persona misteriosa :- Ya veo mi nombre es Yukio, Agaesomo Yukio.

Mastic :- Mi nombre es Mastic, soy el hermano mayor de Asami.

Cardenium :- Yo soy Cardenium y también soy hermano de Asami.

Entonces la Yukio retiró su capucha, la cual no permitía que ellos viesen su cara. Y una hermosa joven mujer de unos aparentes 21 años, ojos violetas, pelo negro y una bellísima cara.

Yukio:- ¿ Por qué se dirigen hacia Ritsumia? ¿ Qué desean de allí?

Asami :- Buscamos el libro que posee las identidades y ubicaciones de los guardianes de los elementos. Deseo encontrar aquel guardián que comparte mi elemento y preguntar acerca del mismo.

Yukio:- Ya veo.

Llegaron a Ritsumia.

Yukio :- Aquí estamos espero que logren sus objetivos- sonriendo.

Mastic :- Espera. Podrías acompañarnos hasta la biblioteca en donde se encuentra el libro.

Yukio: Lo lamento tengo asuntos pendientes, además no conozco muy bien esta ciudad- mintió.

Cardenium :- Ya veo, gracias igualmente.

Yukio :- De nada, cuidense.

Se despidieron y fueron hacia caminos opuestos, una vez en la ciudad, preguntaron a un muchacho sobre la ubicación de la biblioteca, les contó hacia donde debían dirigirse, y así lo hicieron.

Entraron a la biblioteca, pidieron el libro y buscaron el guardián de el elemento eléctrico.

Asami :- Bien, ahora, ele elec electricidad, aquí- buscando

Cardenium :- Aquí dice que el guardián eléctrico posee forma de anguila llamados por los lugareños Azcuim, mide 135 metros de largo, un antiguo animal enorme capaz de dar descargas eléctricas enormes y muy potentes. Según el libro vive en las profundidades de el mar Ostium, cerca de esta ciudad.

Asami :- Perfecto, en marcha. ¿Y donde quedó el trágico camino?- bromeando

Mastic:- Quizas por la civilización de nuevas ciudades, el trágico camino solo se volvió un sendero habitual para todo el mundo.

Cardenium :- Pero parece que solo tú tienes esa suerte Asami ya que otros guardianes se encuentran en lugares inhabitados. Pero esto fue un golpe de suerte.

Se retiraron, devolvieron el libro, agradecieron por todo y fueron en busca de la anguila que se encontraba en las orillas, no muy lejanas de donde se encontraban.

Llegaron al mediodia, ahora el problema era como encontrar a aquella criatura, concordaron que deberían bucear, pero la presión del agua no se los permetiria, ya que deberían bucear cerca del suelo de las profundidades. Deberían atraer a la bestia pero ¿como?.

Entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea a Asami, atraerla con la misma electricidad, si los Elementiums eran revitalizados por sus elementos, entonces los guardianes deberían serlo también.

Asami usó una técnica electrica sobre el agua, y como esta es conductora se dispersó por todo el mar. Entonces un ruido de infratumba se oyó. Una bestia gigante surgió del agua.

Azcuim:- ¿Donde estas Elementium? - con una voz enfurecida.

Asami :- Aquí guardián.

Azcuim:- ¿ Como te llamas?

Asami :- Asami Ulstamir ¿ Y usted?

Azcuim:- No poseo nombre pero me suelen llamar Azcuim, los ciudadanos de aquí.

Al ver alrededor, Asami se percató de que todos estaba asustados por la presencia de la bestia, ya que la misma no era muy desapecivida.

Asami :- Esta bien amigos no nos vino a hacer daño.

Azcuim :- eso el lo que tu crees joven. Si deseas saber sobre nuestro elemento y sus secretos deberas enfrentarme y ganarme.

Asami :-¿¡ Qué?!-sorprendida.

Azcuim :- Como escuchaste jovencita, pero puedes recibir ayuda de una sola persona, elige sabiamente.

Asami tenía a una persona en mente pero no sabia si aceptaría, esa persona era Yukio.

Continuará...


	5. El amor inesperado

Esa persona era Yukio, pero como la contactaría. Y de repente.

Voz:- ¿Me buscabas? -

Los tres hermanos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Yukio caminando hacia ellos. Asami estaba muy contenta seguro que con ella en su equipo ganarian.

Asami :- Hola, si necesito pedirte un favor. Ayudame a derrotar a mi guardián por favor.

Yukio :- Esta bien pero a cambio tu me ayudaras con el mio. Asi es yo también soy un Elementium.- admitió.

Todos se quedaron asombrados y mudos.

Cardenium :- ¿Cúal es tu elemento?-

Yukio :- El viento, el contrario a la electricidad. -

Asami :- Si, ya recuerdo el maestro habia dicho sobre los contrarios y favorables. El fuego contrario al agua y favorable con el viento; la electricidad favorable con el agua y contraria con el viento.

Yukio asintió con la cabeza.

Azcuim :-¿ Ya elegiste?-

Asami :- Si a ella- señalando a Yukio

Azcuim :- Entonces empecemos.-

Asami se colocó la túnica que le habia sido entregada por el maestro y empezó la batalla.

Como Azcuim era de tipo eléctrico los ataques de Asami no surgirian efecto, así que solamente podia atacar con la espada de su hermano. Pero los ataques de Yukio si hacian efecto, por ser el elemento contrario, hacian doble efecto y lo dañaban más de lo normal. Pelearon durante aproximadamente tres horas. Terminaron muy cansados los tres pero las ganadoras fueron Asami y Yukio.

Asami :- Bien, ahora dime todo lo que sabes sobre el control de la electricidad.

Azcuim :- Esta bien, la electricidad no es solo un elemento, es vida, se mueve por sí misma y es inestable para controlarla debes tratarla muy cuidadosamente, como si fuese un ser vivo. Cuando domines completamente este elemento podrás concentrar tal grado de energía electrica que podrás volverla estable. La electricidad no se controla, se vuelve parte de tí y tú de ella.

Luego de decir esto la anguila se retiró. Aunque a Asami todavía le quedaban dudas fue muy sabio lo que habia dicho el animal.

Cuando se dieron cuenta del alboroto que habian armado se dirigieron al bosque más cercano para esconderse de la autoridades de la ciudad. Asami seguió pensando en las palabras del guardián sentada en la orilla de un lago bajo una arbol obserbando el atardecer, y de repente un objeto metálico frío tocó su cuello. Era Yukio con una lata de gaseosa que había comprado, pidió permiso para sentarse al lado de ella y se le fue concedido, mientras Cardenium y Mastic buscaban lugar para refugiarse.

Yukio :- ¿ Sigues pensando en aquellas palabras?-

Asami :- Si.-

Yukio :- Sabes, en el mundo de los Elementiums nunca se tiene claro del todo que debes hacer o que deberías de hacer, pero dejame decirte algo, solo haz lo que tu corazón te dicte. -

Asami :- Tienes razón de lo contrario la naturaleza no me hubiese elegido. Gracias- con una sonrisa.

Yukio :- Tienes unos hermanos muy atentos y serviciales.-

Asami :- Si, aunque a veces son un poco sobreprotectores.

Yukio :- Ya veo.-

Asami :- No me digas que te gusta alguno de ellos.-

Yukio :- No en lo absoluto.

Asami :- Vamos dime, alguien te debe gustar- insistió

Yukio :- Si me gusta alguien pero no te lo diré.-

Asami :- Vamos dime, vamos- insistiendo de un modo muy insoportable.

Entonces Yukio cansada del alboroto, tomó a Asami por la pera y la besó.

Yukio :- Me gustas tú.- sonrojada.

Asami se quedó más roja que un tomate. Entonces rompió el silencio que habia con otro beso a Yukio pero esta vez en la mejilla.

Asami :- Cr... cre... creo que tu también me gustas- con sus mejillas coloradas y mirando hacia otro lado.

Entonces llegaron de la nada Mastic y Cardenium con unas buenas noticias.

Cardenium :- Encontramos un hotel para descansar y planear como llegar hasta el monte donde reside tu guardián Yukio, el guardián del aire más conocido como Ascain, el águila.

Yukio :- S.. si gracias.

Mastic :- Bien vamos al hotel.

Llegaron al hotel, pero este tenia una restrinción, los hombres y mujeres no podian dormir en un mismo cuarto, asi que Asami y Yukio durmieron en una habitación aparte y solas.

Asami :- Bien, vamos a dormir. -

Entonces Yukio la tomo del brazo y la jaló hacia ella.

Yukio :- No puedes pretender que lo que hablamos en el bosque no sucedió.- con un tono leve de sonrojo.

Asami :- Si pero ya es muy tarde-

Yukio la empujó hacia el futon, apresandola con sus brazos.

Asami :- ¡Qu.. que haces!-

Yukio la silencio con un beso, a continuación introdujó su lengua en la boca de la joven. Yukio desabrochó la remera de la joven exponiendo su pecho a los ojos de la depredadora.

Yukio :- ¿ Por qué eres tan linda?- con un tono seductor.

Asami :- Ba... baka.- sonrojada.

Entonces bajó lentamente con sus labios besando, primero el cuelo, luego entre los pechos de Asami y luegos sus lindos, pequeños pero bien formados senos. Esto desató un fuerte gemido por parte de Asami, Yukio se exitaba con solo escucharla y mirarla. Luego Yukio bajó el pantalón de Asami dejando a su sexo con solo su ropa íntima. Tocaba la superficie de la panties de Asami.

Yukio :- Estas muy mojada.

Asami :- Porque tu me exitas-

Asami le dio un beso apasionado con lengua a Yukio.

Yukio :- ¿ Quieres que siga?-

Asami :- Si-

Sacó suavemente las panties a Asami con su boca exponiendo la zona más deseada por Yukio. Lamió primeramente las pierna de Asami logrando que ella se exitase más y más. Yukio abrió de piernas a Asami y comenzó a lamer el sexo de la joven. Al intentar de introducir su lengua dentro de él se percató de que Asami era virgen.

Yukio :- ¿ Te encuentras bien?-

Asami :- Si-

Yukio :- ¿Quieres que siga?-

Asami :- Estaré bien-

Yukio introdujó su lengua dentro de Asami succionando los jugos de Asami. Luego metió unos dedos dentro de la boca de Asami, y ella los lamió completamente, luego se lo introdujó en el sexo sus dedos, haciendo que perdiese su virgidad y con movimientos rápidos de los mismos al poco tiempo llego al orgasmo.

Yukio :- ¿ Te gustó?- sonriendo

Continuará...


End file.
